Un dia en la madriguera
by Squall-loire23
Summary: Creo que esto es lime poruqe a lemon no llega pero igual ojala que els guste en si es un fic harry x ginny y pues aver que tal ,si gustan dejen rewies por favor


OK compadres y comadres ninguno de los personajes son míos y dudo que lleguen a serlo son de una tipa llamada J. K. Rowling que es la escritora de los libros de harry potter y todo eso, por cierto vayan a ver al película 3 esta chida...Ejem... ahora si empecemos con el fic que esta situado en al visita de harry a casa de los weasley al inicio del libro 2 (la cámara secreta)  
  
Un día en la madriguera  
  
Ya eran tres días que harry estaba con los weasley y cada ves la fecha de reingreso a Hogwarts se  
  
Acercaba y la atmósfera en la casa weasley era de total tranquilidad cosa que a harry extrañaba  
  
Pero fascinaba pues en Privet Drive nunca faltaban los gritos de tío vernon ó los berrinches sin  
  
Sentido de Dudley, esta casa era un completo paraíso para harry.  
  
Todo era perfecto era la primera vez que vivía con magos en una verdadera casa de magos y  
  
Experimentaba cosas que nunca había vivido y nunca pensó poder vivir tales como el auto  
  
Encantado del señor weasley o los múltiples objetos muggles que tenían en esa casa y eran la total  
  
Fascinación del señor weasley y una total perdida de tiempo APRA al señora weasley quien nunca  
  
Dejaba de ser amable con harry no importa que hiciera pues siempre, fred y george cargaban con  
  
La responsabilidad y terminaban desgnomizando el jardín tarea en al que harry pronto se volvió  
  
Un experto para a lanzar gnomos mas allá del seto que se veía terminando ese desordenado jardín  
  
Que para el era un campo precioso, un campo de libertad.  
  
-Todo esta normal –dijo un día ron mientras estaban en su cuarto- lamento que mi vida no se tan interesante-replico ron  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo harry sonriendo - nunca me había divertido tanto como en Hogwarts hasta hoy-dijo harry sonriendo de oreja a o oreja  
  
-Me alegra oír eso-dijo ron mientras volteaba hacia su puerta que se terminaba de cerrar de golpe-  
  
-¿El fantasma del ático?-pregunto harry pensando que su deducción había sido correcta  
  
-No, fue ginny desde que sabe que estas aquí ha estado comportándose raro, suele ser mas  
  
Escandalosa y además no anda a hurtadillas por la casa-  
  
-Ohh...-dijo harry-  
  
-No te preocupes harry, es normal te aseguro que si viera a gilderoy lockhart haría lo mismo solo esta  
  
Impresionada de poder verte, es todo-  
  
-Ya veo-dijo harry mientras ron sacaba su álbum de cartas de magos famosos y le enseñaba a harry las  
  
Cartas que le faltaban, harry volvió a voltear ala puerta cuidando que ron no se percatara y una vez más a  
  
Través de esa pequeña aventura se veía la curiosa mirada de ginny quien corrió rápidamente  
  
–Ja y esta es mi favorita- dijo ron emocionado, y así pasaron al tarde.  
  
Llegada a la noche harry no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabia cual era la causa de ello, no sabia si era el  
  
Fantasma del ático que cuando sentía la casa muy tranquila hacia ruido para recordar a todos que seguía  
  
Ahí ó si eran los continuos forcejeas de fred y george en la habitación continua. Algo había que  
  
Incomodaba harry y no era la decoración mírame de a huevo del cuarto de ron era algo mas, se levanto y  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola lentamente  
  
-¿A dónde vas harry?- pregunto ron desde su cama  
  
-a tomar un vaso de agua, tengo un poco de sed- replico harry un torpemente  
  
-de acuerdo solo no hagas mucho ruido ó despertaras a mi madre- dijo ron cayendo pesadamente en su  
  
Almohada y quedando dormido  
  
Harry bajo las escalera lenta y cautelosamente intentando no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido para no  
  
Despertar a los weasley cosa que estuvo a punto de suceder cuándo, errol la torpe lechuza de los  
  
Weasley se estrello en medio de la noche en al ventana, harry un poco asustado por el golpe corrió ala  
  
Ventana y la abrió, errol traía una carta, era para el, si era una carta que el no había podido recibir por  
  
Las condiciones de prisionero en las que estaba con sus tíos, pero esto no era lo mas extraño, si no que  
  
La carta estaba firmada por alguien recientemente familiar para harry, atte. Ginny weasley.  
  
Harry se quedo extrañado pero igual abrió la carta y acercase al la venta para poderla leer.  
  
Querido harry:  
  
Antes que anda quiero saludarte se que no nos conocemos pero si conoces a mi hermano ron y mis otros  
  
Hermanos percy, fred y george y pronto me conocerás a mi pues entrare este año a Hogwarts y estoy  
  
Muy ansiosa por ello.  
  
En si el motivo de mi carta es el decirte que soy una gran admiradora tuya por lo que hiciste con el que  
  
No debe de ser nombrado este año que acaba de pasar, realmente eres genial y por lo cual me gustaría  
  
Que me asesoraras en este año que viene pues tengo muchas cosas que aprender y me gustaría que tu Fueras el que me las enseñara, pues ron no es muy confiable y no se diga los gemelos y percy... Pues  
  
Esta muy ocupado siendo prefecto como para recordar que tiene familia.  
  
Ojala aceptes esta proposición y me ayudes con mi estudios.  
  
Atte. Tu admiradora ginny weasley.  
  
Harry se quedo inmóvil unos momentos y volteo hacia las escaleras donde vio una sombra moverse  
  
Pensando que el golpe había despertado ala señora weasley, tomo la carta y la escondió en la manga de  
  
Su pijama acercándose ala escalera para ver que era, no vio nada así que decidió subir y regresar a la  
  
Habitación de ron para por fin poder dormir, pero al pasar por al habitación de ginny la puerta se cerro, se  
  
Suponía que ya estaba cerrada y esto se el hizo sospechoso a harry quien se acerco a la puerta y coloco  
  
Su oído para escuchara a través de ella, para su sorpresa se oía ginny repitiendo frenéticamente en voz  
  
Baja  
  
-que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto-  
  
Ginny era al sombra que el vio en las escaleras, pero porque lo espiaba incluso en la noche, para harry  
  
Esto no era muy cómodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a esa atención pero de repente recordó la carta  
  
Que ginny le había escrito y lentamente toco la puerta de ginny  
  
-¿quie...enn?- contestó ginny un poco asustado  
  
-abre ginny, soy yo, harry-  
  
-no puedo estoy dormida-  
  
-no lo creo, me estas respondiendo, ¿no es así?-  
  
-estoy usando un hechizo para contestar dormida-  
  
- no puedes usar hechizos, ni siquiera puedes hacerlos-  
  
Un silencio reino después de eso y el cerrojo de al puerta se libero y harry entro en al habitación cerrando  
  
La puerta con seguro tras de el. Al entrar ginny esta sentada en su cama abrazada de un peluche y  
  
Ocultando su rostro, no era necesario verla para saber que estaba apenada, harry entendiendo eso se  
  
Acerco y se sentó aun lado de ella colocando su mano en su muslo izquierdo, lo que hizo que ginny se  
  
Ruborizara aun más.  
  
La casa de los weasley era muy obscura por las noches pero la habitación de ginny era la mejor  
  
Iluminada harry podía ver absolutamente todo de esa habitación pero lo que mas captaba su atención era  
  
Esa tenia niña frente a el, esos rojos mechones de pelo que brillaban por al luna y una tierna mirada de  
  
Vergüenza escondida tras un enorme oso de peluche.  
  
-¿porqué te escondes de esa manera?- pregunto harry sin quitar al mirada de ese pecoso rostro  
  
-me da pena-contesto ginny hundiendo su cara aun mas en el peluche  
  
-¿porque habría de darte pena?-replico harry con un aire optimista ya amistoso  
  
-por al carta, no pensé antes de enviarla, discúlpeme señor potter nunca quise molestarlo con mis  
  
Niñerías-  
  
-¿era eso?- pregunto harry extrañado del comportamiento de ginny  
  
-si señor-  
  
-ginny, no tienes porque preocuparte, además recién recibí la carta errol me la acaba de traer-  
  
-¿en verdad?, esa lechuza ya no es como antes-  
  
- supongo que incluso las lechuzas pierden su toque, algún día le pasara eso a hedgiw-  
  
-y... ¿Qué piensa señor potter?-  
  
-antes que nada, dime harry dejemos los formalismo para los maestros en Hogwarts-  
  
-OK, ¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto harry?  
  
-estaré encantado de ayudarte ginny-  
  
-¿en verdad?-  
  
- por supuesto-  
  
Ginny emocionada aventó el peluche y brinco abrazando harry  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-no hay problema-  
  
Estuvieron así unos instantes y después ginny se alejo precipitadamente de el  
  
-disculpa harry creo que me deje llevar-  
  
Harry con una tranquilidad pasmosa se acerco a ginny y coloco su mano en una de sus mejillas  
  
-no importa, comencemos con tus lecciones ahora mismo- dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los  
  
Colocaba en el buró de ginny  
  
-ha...Ha...Harry...-  
  
-no digas nada-  
  
Harry termino de acercase a ella y lentamente la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello de un  
  
Lado a otro mientras ginny lo tomaba del cabello suavemente y después lo apretaba fuertemente contra  
  
Su pecho. Harry comenzó a desabrochar su camisón lentamente con una mano mientras que con al otra  
  
Recorría sus muslos.  
  
-harry...- dijo ginny mientras colocaba sus manos alo largo de la cama  
  
Harry termino por desabrochar su camisón y u sostén al tiempo que el mismo se despojaba de su pijama  
  
Dejando caer al carta de ginny junto con ella, el se acerco a ginny y comenzó a besarla comenzando por  
  
La boca bajando por su cuello recorriendo lentamente sus pechos besando esos jóvenes y hermosos  
  
Pechos sin resistencia alguna y depuse bajando aun mas pasando por su vientre y deteniéndose un poco  
  
-continúa harry, por favor no te detengas-  
  
-¿segura?-  
  
-como nunca-  
  
Y así harry bajo aun mas llegando al punto mas sensible de ginny, besándolo, acariciándolo, jugando con  
  
El. Al poco tiempo harry supo que era tiempo de cambiar pues ginny se había retorcido como nunca y se  
  
Detuvo para regresar hasta su cara y preguntarle  
  
-¿esta lista para su siguiente lección señorita weasley?-  
  
- si señor potter-  
  
Harry tomo sus muslos y los separa una vez más y besándola una vez más comenzó a explorar lo más  
  
Profundo de ginny  
  
-¿duele?-  
  
-no mucho-  
  
-¿quieres que continué?-  
  
Ginny no contesto con palabras soltó sus muñecas y a tomo las manos de harry mirándolo con  
  
Complacencia, al tiempo que harry proseguía dando caso omiso a los ligeros quejidos de ginny, ambos se  
  
Quedaron sin aire y harry se arrojó a un costado de donde se encontraba ginny y esta se recargo en su  
  
Pecho. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a entrar a la habitación y harry despertó tal cual se había  
  
Quedado, acomodo a ginny y se apresura a vestirse y justo antes de salir recogió la carta de ginny.  
  
-¿tienes que irte?-  
  
-temo que si ginny, no creo que sea muy conveniente que nos encuentren así-  
  
-entiendo, pero entonces...-  
  
-esto queda entre nosotros, además estaremos juntos en Hogwarts-  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-  
  
-¿todos los weasley han sido gryffindor no es así?-  
  
-si, siempre ha sido así-  
  
-entonces nos veremos en gryffindor-  
  
Harry se acerco por ultima vez a ella y la beso, después salio de su habitación y entro ala de ron donde  
  
Apenas se haba recostado cuando ron despertó  
  
-buenos días harry-  
  
-buenos días ron-  
  
-hoy iremos al callejón diagon, sabes es mejor estar preparado antes de entrar al colegio así no estamos  
  
Apurados un di antes de clases-  
  
-suena bien-  
  
-date prisa, mama odia llegar tarde-  
  
Y así harry y ron se vistieron y bajaron donde ya estaba todos, ginny estaba ahí esperándolo, uno a uno  
  
Entraron ala chimenea y se tele transportaron al callejón diagon, harry acompaño a ginny con la intención  
  
De aligerarle el trabajo al señora weasley quien encantada acepto. No pasaron muchos para cuando  
  
Estaban sentados en al el gran comedor en al ceremonia de elección de casa, el silencio y el nerviosismo  
  
Vino a harry cuando al profesora minerva mcgonagal dijo  
  
-ginny weasley, al frente por favor-  
  
Las muestras de apoyo de sus hermanos nos e hicieron esperar así como las de harry y hermaionie  
  
-sabes harry-dijo hermaionie- es raro que no me contestaras en las vacaciones ¿que sucedió?  
  
Harry estaba muy preocupado esperando a que el sombrero diera su fallo a ginny  
  
-Hm.... una weasley... no hay mas que pensar, ¡gryffindorf!  
  
Las mesas de gryffindorf gritaron de alegría al igual que los weasley que estaban eufóricos, harry se  
  
Levanto y corrió para recibir a ginny abrazándola con fuerza para sorpresa de todos, aun más para  
  
Hermaionie  
  
-te dije que serias, gryffindorf-  
  
-si, me alegra que tengas razón, pero ¿no nos era más difícil estar juntos en este lugar?-  
  
- no gracias a mi padre-  
  
-¿a que te refieres harry?-  
  
-mi padre me dejo un regalo el cual me dijo que usara con sabiduría y ay tengo en que usarlo  
  
(Refiriéndose a su capa invisible)-  
  
-mejor unámonos a los demás, ¿no te parece?-  
  
-si tus hermanos se ven ansioso por felicitarte-  
  
Y así harry y ginny se acercaron con el resto de los weasley a celebrar a ginny, y tal como harry le dijo a  
  
Ginny cada noche en al que no estaba investigando algo con hermaionie a o ron se vestía con su capa y  
  
Entraba al dormitorio de mujeres de primer grado de gryffindor pues ginny le había dado al contraseña, y  
  
Así se acercaba al pie de su cama y cada vez cada noche la despertaba con un beso que ella esperaba  
  
Desde que la luna misma aparecía en el firmamento. 


End file.
